Often the assembly of the various components of a piping system adversely affects the properties of the material used for piping. For example, welding of the high purity 316L stainless steel tubing used to supply process gas for semiconductor manufacturing equipment can change the properties of the stainless steel. The change is due to heating and vapor plume effects, such that when the gasline is filled with a corrosive gas (e.g., SiCl2H2), it is usually the heat effected zone (welded area) that is most likely to exhibit corrosion failure. This is also true for the exhaust piping that forms the path from pumps to scrubbers.
Much effort has been expended in improving the corrosion resistance of specialty metal alloys, for example stainless steel, by precisely defining chemistry levels (e.g., 16 to 18% Cr in 316L SS) and decreasing impurity levels (e.g., less than 0.03% S and C in 316L SS) that remain after melting and refining. This requires specialized steel manufacturing methods, such as vacuum oxygen decarburization (VOD), vacuum induction melting (VIM) and vacuum arc remelting (VAR), which add significant cost. An additional problem with low impurity steel is that machinability, hardness and other relevant considerations can be negatively affected. Expensive post machining processing, such as burnishing and electropolishing, often must be performed in order to meet hardness and surface roughness requirements specified by organizations, particularly Semiconductor Equipment and Materials International (SEMI). One solution to these issues is to coat a lower grade base material with a high quality coating material having the desired mechanical, electrical or optical properties (e.g., high hardness and corrosion resistance). Typically, these types of properties will be found in metal, ceramic or diamond-like coatings.
Other expensive specialty alloys, such as Hastelloy and Inconel (both of which are federally registered trademarks of Huntington Alloys Corporation), are commonly used for exhaust piping in not only the semiconductor industry, but in chemical processing industries in general. These alloys exhibit high temperature strength and corrosion resistance. Again, a less expensive base material can be used if a suitable surface coating is applied to the interior surface which is to be exposed to the corrosive environment.
A fundamental concern in the use of high-grade metals or metal coatings for corrosion resistance is that the assembly of the high purity metal components often includes welding of the various components. As previously noted, the heat associated with the welding process can change the chemistry of the steel or the coating. As a consequence of differences in vapor pressures of the various components, some material will vaporize and re-deposit downstream on the surface. This change in chemistry can destroy the effort placed on manufacturing the steel to be corrosion resistant and has been shown to be a major source of corrosion failures that cause particulate and contamination problems and ultimately can cause system failure and health and safety issues as a result of leaks.
Prior art coating methods include chemical vapor deposition (CVD), physical vapor deposition (PVD), plasma spray, electroplating and sol-gel. Of these methods, CVD and PVD provide the highest quality films with regard to purity, adhesion, uniformity and other properties. Both of these techniques require the use of a specialized vacuum chamber, making it difficult to coat fully assembled components. In the case of piping or tubing for carrying corrosive material, the interior surface that is in contact with the corrosive material must be coated. For very low pressure techniques such as PVD, where the pressure is below or near the molecular flow region, coating interior surfaces has been limited to only large diameter and short length (small aspect ratio) tubes. Similarly, CVD techniques are limited to such applications, due to the need to supply heat for the chemical reaction, which can damage heat-sensitive substrates. Plasma enhanced CVD (PECVD) can be used to lower the temperature required for reaction, but there is then difficulty in maintaining uniform plasma inside the pipe and in preventing depletion of source gas as it flows down the pipe.
The plasma immersion ion implantation and deposition (PIIID) technique has been shown to be useful for coating the external surfaces of complex shapes. PIIID is performed by applying a negative bias to the workpiece, which will pull positive ions toward the workpiece, if the plasma sheath is conformal. There are also improvements that can be made to film properties such as adhesion and film density via ion bombardment of the workpiece.
Methods of coating the interior surface of tubes have been described whereby the source material to be applied is inserted into the tube and then sputtered or arced off onto the tube. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,026,466 to Wesemeyer et al. describes a method of inserting a cathode into a tube and arcing the cathodic material onto the inside of the tube. U.S. Pat. No. 4,407,712 to Henshaw et al. describes a hollow cathode with a high evaporation temperature metal source inserted into a tube, with a cathode arc removing the source material from the hollow cathode and coating the inside surface of the tube. This type of arrangement has several drawbacks, including being limited to only large diameter tubes (due to having to insert the hollow cathode tube with associated heat shield and cooling tubes into the tube to be coated), the requirement of complicated arrangements for motion of anode and hollow cathode through the tube, and the generation of macro-particles by cathodic arc.
The known types of methods have the disadvantage of having to be performed at a remote location in a specialized vacuum chamber. This precludes the ability to coat all the welded sections of a long run of corrosive gasline or exhaust piping after welding has been completed. U.S. Pat. No. 4,714,589 to Auwerda et al. describes coating the inside of a tube by plasma activated deposition of a gas mixture, but this method is limited to electrically insulative tubes and coatings, and involves a complicated system for moving a microwave source along the outside of the tube. A less complex approach is sought.